(An)Other Woman
by measashadow
Summary: A/U Post Hogwarts. Luna wants Daphne's help proving her husband is having an affair. Update my profile to include what I'm working on but haven't published yet and what I have planned. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer** – Harry Potter and all related works are owned by JK Rowling. This is a work AU Harry Potter fanfiction that takes place shortly after the events Deathly Hallows with the exception of the epilogue. It is AU as it diverges greatly to suit the needs of the story.

 **Obvious Disclaimer** – This is a work of fiction.

Now complete, A/Ns located in chapter 5.

 **(An)Other Woman** , A HP A/U Fanfic.

By Measashadow

 **Chapter 1**

In which Luna decides she needs Daphne's help.

 **Bedroom, Somewhere in Wizarding England**

As she laid in bed with her lover's arm draped over stomach pulling her into him, she tried to think of how she felt at this moment. Safe, content, at ease, beautiful, wanted, but mostly she felt loved. It's been almost two years since she could recall waking to the nightmares that plagued her since the war. His emissions leaking from her body didn't make her feel unclean the way others did. Rather, to her at least, she felt it marked her as his. One of the many ways she was marked as his. She tightened her hold on the hand on her stomach. The child that was growing in her, the necklace she wore around her neck, the way he said her name. All this and more, so much more. His breathing was even but she knew he wasn't asleep yet. She turned her head to look at him. In the darkness of the room, the colors bled out leaving only hues. She's slightly distracted by the snake carved into poster behind him. It's jaws are slightly open holding a metal ring in place. She briefly looks at the other three posters and quickly finds the companion rings. That could be fun, then looks back at him. He's smirking, no doubt he noticed what she just noticed.

"Well?" she asks.

"Well, what?"

"I want to know your answer."

"Light of my life, you know my answer. I love you and I'm happy with how things are."

"But I want us to be together. We deserve to be together."

"If this is what you really want, I'm not going to stop you. Just remember this isn't going to affect just you. Talk it over with the others. Now get some sleep, I have a long day tomorrow." He kisses her shoulder then her neck and pulls her into him.

She settles into him and can't resist grinding her posterior into his burgeoning erection yelping as his hand comes down on its side.

"I mean it. It's after 2 and I can't afford to shirk tomorrow." He kisses her shoulder again while rubbing the area he spanked.

"I just want to feel you in me while I drift to sleep."

"Yeah, but we both know if you do that it'll be another hour before we sleep."

She examines the room again. On her nightstand, a long stem vase with a single lily and a sprig of lavender and her laurel wand. The snakes carved into the bed look as if they could just slither away at any moment. A rosewood armoire stood vigilant on the wall opposite wall. But to her, the ceiling was special. If she wasn't mistaken that was Draco over by the door.

Looking around she thinks to herself, this room is perfect her. She really needs to be here, she needs to be here with him.

 **235 Diagon Alley, Dewey & Co, Practitioners at Law**

Bonnie hated Mondays. Mondays were either too busy or too slow. Since no one was standing at the door this morning that meant today was going to be too slow. She was currently reading an article in Witch Weekly entitled "Prince/Frog?" that claimed to tell you how to tell if your wizard was an animagus or a transfigured animal. Mr. Cheetum was definitely a wizard with a capital W, or a transfigured horse. It's a shame he was killed during the war. As Bonnie was turning the page she realized she wasn't alone. The lady standing in front of the reception desk was dressed

decidely odd. Bronze tiara? on dirty blonde hair and her white mink? stole appears to be eating her earrings? Although the cut and fabric of her emerald robes appears to be high end. Bonnie might not be the smartest witch out there, but she certainly knew her fashion.

"May I help you Miss?" She left the pause out there for this Lady to fill in.

"Greengrass"

"Oh, you're related to Solistor Greengrass?" Bonnie asked, mildly suprised.

"No, I'm looking for her. I was told she works here."

"And who do I say is looking for her?"

"Her sister, Lady Black."

Bonnie tapped one of the crystals on her desk and it started blinking. A moment later, the crystal glowed a light blue.

"Yes Bonnie, what is it?"

"Your sister, Lady Black is here to see you." A high pitched squee could be heard followed by a thump, a thud and a door slamming open.

"Oh, Stori, that's wonderf..., Luna? Luna Lovegood?"

Luna cocked her head to the side as if to consider her answer before looking at Daphne "How would I ever know if you were talking to me or my mother if that was my name?" Frowning slightly, " I guess I should really..." Luna looked up and suddenly finished covering the remaining ground towards Daphne. Throwing her arms around the still unmoving woman, "I need your help, Daphne."

Hesitantly she wrapped her around Luna, looking over towards the receptionist. "Bonnie, could you hold my calls while we clear this all up."

"Sure thing." Bonnie nodded and tapped the glowing blue crystal until it glowed red.

"Come along, Luna dear. Let's go into my office and you can tell me all about being Mrs. Black. Then we'll see about how I can help you." Daphne led Luna down the hall to her office.

Luna's first impression was comfortable. Two bright green leather armchairs faced a large blonde coloured wood desk covered with papers. On the corner, an inkpot/quill holder stylized as a coiled viper. Framed pictures and certificates hung on the wall. The entire wall behind the desk was lined with shelves filled with books with titles like Goblins and Galleons, Wizengamot Decisions of 198x, BMLE Regulations. The chair behind the desk laying on the ground.

"Now sit here. Would you like a bit of tea, coffee?"

"Nettle tea with a smidge of honey would be lovely."

"Fez."

With a pop, a house elf appeared wearing what seemed to be toga held in place Golden Thistle and little red fez on his head. "Mistress needs something?" He asked while bowing. Somehow the fez stayed in place.

"Nettle tea, a touch of honey for Luna dear and some red currant for myself."

With a snap, a silver tray with two tea cups on saucers was in Fez's hands. Handing the golden tea to Luna and putting the blush colored tea on her desk. "Thank you, that will be all Fez. I'm sorry Luna can you give me just a moment."

Daphne picked up her chair, straighten the papers and moved them to a drawer under her desk. With this completed, she took a sip of her tea looked over at Luna. "I'm dying to know Luna dear, tell me all about this muggle who swept you off your feet."

Luna cocked her head slightly to the right, "I'm pretty sure Harry's at least considered a half blood. I know his father comes from an old line. He doesn't really talked much about them. He says he'd rather live loving the family he has now then brooding over the family he lost."

Harry? No, it couldn't be. I mean I'm sure it's a probably a common name know, what with all the Boy-Who-Lived and what not, but Harry. You married Harry Potter." Luna just sat there nodding her head up and down while holding her hand out so Daphne could see the platinum and black diamond band adorning her ring finger. "But how did Potter become Lord Black, I mean, Draco has the greater claim by blood. Wait what the hell am I talking about, I thought he was going to marry Ginny."

"Ginny is playing with the Holyhead Harpies. She wants her career to be about her, not about who she's married to. As to the Black Lordship, Harry was named titular heir in the previous Lord's will. Even excluding the Dark Mark Act of 1999, do you really think Draco's slightly greater male primogenture would overcome Harry's current popularity with the Wizengamut."

Daphne sighed. "You're probably right. Astoria was so hoping to find an exclusion so Malfoy could lay claim to the title." In a higher pitched voice, "Lady Black, Lady Black, don't you just love how that rolls off the tongue, Daphne." Back in her normal voice, "I guess I'll just have to get used to hearing moan about how that should have been her title. I swear, she and Draco were made for each other. Good, you're smiling. You said you had a problem you wanted me to help you with?"

"Oh yes. Daphne I need you to prove that Harry is having an affair.", Luna said nonchalantly.

Stunned, Daphne just stared at the eccentric witch who she only knew from classes and study sessions at Hogwarts.

"I didn't say that right did I."

"You want me to prove the Golden Boy of Gryffindor is sleep with other women."

"He might be sleep with them, I don't know. But I know he's having sex with other women."

"Why me? I'm a solistor not an investigator. I wouldn't know the first.."

"But you're perfect. You can go to all the places that Harry goes and you wouldn't seem out of place. And I know you. Please, I can pay." Luna cancelled the enchantment on her stole causing said stole to revert back into a small white purse. From inside she pulled out a silver necklace fashioned into two snakes entwined with emeralds for eyes. The artistry blew Daphne's away.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but ok. 50 galleons a day, plus expenses and I'm your solistor when you divorce that bastard. And this little baby is my retainer." Daphne holding out her hand for Luna to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer** – Harry Potter and all related works are owned by JK Rowling. This is a work AU Harry Potter fanfiction that takes place shortly after the events Deathly Hallows with the exception of the epilogue. It is AU as it diverges greatly to suit the needs of the story.

 **Obvious Disclaimer** – This is a work of fiction.

 **Major A/Ns** will follow the end of the last chapter. Sorry about the wait. Real life doesn't care about hobbies and I wasn't happy with how I originally wrote this chapter, details will follow last chapter.

 **(An)Other Woman** , A HP A/U Fanfic.

By Measashadow

 **Chapter 2**

Daphne has a conversation with her sister.

 **Greengrass Garden Manor**

The entry hall was filled with a green light as a fire flared in the large ornate fireplace built not for heating but transportation. Daphne briefly wiped the soot off her grey silk robes. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to investigate Harry, but she had the start of a plan. The Aurors could process the request form in her purse, but it would look highly suspious if that was the only reason she was there. After all, why head to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Division when it would be easier to just to the Office of Records attached to the Wizengamot. And since she wasn't sure where he was stationed in the Auror's Pit, she needed a way to inquire without raising any suspicion. Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, her mother encouraged her to thank you letters to everyone she saw defending Hogwarts. She hand delivered all but two of those letters. The one to Ronald Weasley, she burned. Her opinion of "the Weasel" was and still is he's a small-minded bigot who wouldn't accept the letter for what it was, a thank you for defending the school and her friends. The other, for Potter, she kept. It was almost exactly the same as every other letter she wrote. The only difference was she named all her muggleborn and half-blooded friends who would not be better than slaves if they were lucky. But after talking with Granger and Lovegood during the Memorial services, she felt Harry would see it as a thank you for killing Lord Voldemort.

So she kept it, and now she needed to find it. Before she knew it, she was in her room. Her writing desk, second drawer down on the right. This is where she put those letters she had to write but would not send. A letters to Astoria for perceived slights and faults, letters to Tracey telling her she was crazy for like this or that boy, every letter to Theodore while he serves his time in Azkaban. There it is. She placed the letter in her purse next to the information request form.

As she was returning to the entry hall, the room was once again illuminated that peculiar colour that only floo fire can seem to make. As the flames receded, a younger figure similar to Daphne was left in its place.

"Daffy, you're home. Why didn't you tell me you were taking the day off? I could have been over here sooner and we could have made a day of it."

"Stori. Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Malfoy Manor?" Daphne asked as she walked over to give her younger sister a hug. "And I'm just here to pick something up. I'm currently running an errand for a client."

"Oh." Astoria's face fell for a bit in disappointment. "Draco found out last Friday that someone started a seat claim petition for his seat in the Wizengamot. He and Mother are currently down at the Ministry to straighten everything out. So it's just me and the elves back at the manor. I hate being there with just their elves. There's something wrong with them." Astoria shivered at the end.

"They're your elves, too Stori. You married into that family." Daphne looked pointedly at her sister. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit and talk for a bit. Come, let's go to the sitting room and have some tea while we chat. Purple."

With a pop, a greyish-plum femine elf appeared next to Daphne. "Mistress."

"We'll have the usual in the sitting room. Thank you, Purple."

Purple bowed then popped away.

The Greengrass sitting room lived up to its name. In the center, 2 love seats sat facing a couch with a long coffee table inbetween. In the far corner, a pair of leather wingbacks sat next to each other guarding the resting wizarding wireless. In other corners, places chairs sat in pairs and triples. The Greengrass sisters, walked over to their favorite seats in this room. For Daphne, it was the bench built into the massive bay window overlooking the massive backyard gardens from which the Manor got its name. For Astoria, it was the rattan glider, one of four chairs that held court with bay window bench and, also, held a spectacular view of the gardens. As they settled, Purple appeared with a tray laden with tea, biscuits, jams, and fruit. The tea and foodstuffs floated off the tray towards surfaces easy for the young ladies to reach.

"Would that be all, Mistress?" Purple asked.

"Yes, thank you." Daphne replied. With a pop, Daphne and her sister were once again alone in the sitting room. "So, you'll never guess who Potter married."

Astoria's eyes lit up. "Ah. If you say it like that, it means it can't be someone too obvious but someone I might have a chance of guessing. So, let's scratch Weasley and Granger. Chang, no by all accounts that was a public disaster. Vane, probably not."

Daphne interrupted Astoria, "Why Vane?"

"Didn't you hear. She's been trying to get him into her pants since second year. I have no idea how many detentions she's had to serve for getting caught trying lace Potter's food with love potions. She's determined enough, but from what I've seen, I don't think Potter can be caught by that kind of girl."

Daphne thought about that. With what little she really knew about Harry, she didn't believe he was the type of person to cheat. It would probably be worth keeping her eyes open. "You're right, it's not Vane. Who else?" Daphne asked.

Astoria's eyes suddenly took on an evil gleam. "I know, it's Pansy."

Daphne coughed up the sip of tea she was taking as Astoria said this. "How in the Merlin's name do you get Pansy?"

"Well, Draco said he caught her sleep with Potter."

"The only way that happened is if Draco was polyjuiced as Potter. Believe me, I roomed with her for seven years. The only person she cared about more than herself is Draco. I still can't believe they didn't get married. I swear I saw her copy of their marriage contract at Hogwarts."

"Purity clause. He said he wouldn't have cared except he caught her cheating with multiple guys."

"Yeah. I'm sure she was the one cheating." Daphne said in a sarcastic tone. "How sure are you Draco isn't cheating on you? Is he staying in your bed at night?"

"What, no way he's cheating on me. He loves me and I'm pregnant with his child. And why would he sleep in my bed. Mother says that a proper pure-blooded couple sleep in different beds unless they're trying to procreate."

"I'm not going to win this one so I'll just drop it. Do you give up?"

"Win what. Just because I'm in love and married to the man of my dreams and your fiance is stuck in Azkaban, don't take it on me."

"The only reason I'm Nott's fiance is because our father refuses to return the damn bride price and Theodore hasn't been convicted of any of the crimes that would have nullified that forsaken contract. You know what, I think I'm done with this conversation. It's time for me to get back to work."

"Luna Lovegood. Potty married Loony. It's the only way your question makes sense."

"You're right, it is Luna. But how do you figure it's the only way my question makes sense?" Daphne asked as she started to stand but retook her seat.

"Third year, maybe it was second, I don't quite remember Potter started protecting Loony. After that, they seen together alot up until he disappeared fifth year. It's common knowledge they were seeing each other on the quiet. Hell, he even took her to Slughorn's Christmas party."

A memory came unbidden to Daphne. She was leaving the library when she ran into Luna. Luna was wearing a shimmering silver dress with her cork bottlecap necklace. Her hair was gathered into a bun held in place with her wand. She was waving a stick around that looked like it had mistletoe attached to the other end.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Daphne asked the other blond.

"Oh, hello Daphne. I thought I saw some stray nargles in this area and thought I would try to get rid of them before they steal my shoes again. Funny, they haven't been bothering me much lately, but as Harry say, better to be prepared then to be sorry."

At this Daphne looked down and noticed Luna was barefooted, her toenails charmed in shades of plum and silver. "Luna, where are your shoes?"

Luna looked down. "Oh pooh. They got them when I wasn't looking." The stick she was holding fell and hit Daphne in the head. "Oh no. I so sorry." She lifted the stick and closed the distance between them. "It didn't hurt did it?" Then she looked at Daphne and kissed her. A simple peck at first, then it seemed as if Luna was tasting her. Sometimes quick, sometimes lingering.

Daphne was suprised. Her first non-familial kiss. She tried backing up, she tried pushing and finally she started lean into the kisses, to kiss back. It was a very pleasant feeling. Then Daphne remembered who she was and who she was with and managed to push Luna away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"McLaggen said that you have to kiss any beautiful girls standing under a mistletoe to drive off the kissing curse. And since I was using this mistletoe to catch nargles and you are very beautiful, I thought you would be very susceptible to the curse. Then I realized I didn't know how long I had to kiss you to keep you from getting the curse. Then I realized you tasted like plums and plums are my favorite purple fruit. And then you pushed me away. You're don't feel cursed do you."

"Oh, I feel cursed alright. Good night, Luna. Do something about your feet before you get hurt." Daphne commented as she started walking towards the stairs that would take her back to the Slytherin Dungeons touching her lips as she did so.

Shaking off the memory, "I don't think they were seeing each other in that way back then but yeah, Harry and Luna. And to reward you for you're right answer, Draco is probably going to loss out on the Black seat. The Dark Mark Act and Harry has already taken the title of Lord Black. See you sis."

Daphne was already in the entry hall wondering how she had forgotten about that Christmas moment when Astoria shouted after Daphne. "You can just leave it at..." the rest of Astoria's sentence was swallowed by the flames as Daphne made her way to the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer** – Harry Potter and all related works are owned by JK Rowling. This is a work AU Harry Potter fanfiction that takes place shortly after the events Deathly Hallows with the exception of the epilogue. It is AU as it diverges greatly to suit the needs of the story.

 **Obvious Disclaimer** – This is a work of fiction.

 **A/N** \- Caution. This chapter contains a scene of a sensitive nature. This chapter is the reason why I gave this story an M rating. I hope I have presented the scene in a professional manner, without being overly explicit. The next chapter will be the last one and I hope you reserve judgment until after you read the completed work.

 **Major A/Ns** will follow the end of the last chapter.

 **(An)Other Woman** , A HP A/U Fanfic.

By Measashadow

 **Chapter 3**

Daphne begins her investigation.

 **Ministry of Magic**

"Next." A rather heavyset watch wizard yelled, and it was finally Daphne's turn to pass through the checkpoint. "Wand, please." She handed him her wand, handle first. A whirling noise could be heard after he slotted the wand into a metal looking box. "Name and purpose for visit."

"Solicitor Greengrass with Dewey and Co. I'm here with a records request."

As the dicto-quill was writing in the visitors log, the watch wizard pulled out a thin book skimming through its contents. The younger, thinner wizard sitting next to him opened one of the many drawers built into their desk and pulled out a silver badge with a gold 'S' and a seven etched into the 'S'. 'Older' seemingly satisfied, replaced the book and nodded to 'Younger'. 'Younger' pressed the badge into the log. 'Older' pulled the wand, now wrapped in a bright orange tape, out of the box. "Now I'm sure you've heard this a million times but I am required by law to say this. Use of spells within the Ministry is restricted to Ministry employees only, with reasonable exceptions only. If this spell tape is tapered with in any way, your wand will be subjected to a Priori and all possible charges will be investigated. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

'Older' returned Daphne's wand as 'Younger' walked around to pin Daphne with the Solistor's badge. "Good. Do you know how to get to your destination?"

"I do. And if you would be so kind, remind your colleague of my firms reputation before I decide to take as much interest in his life as he seems to be taking in my breasts."

"Johnson. What the hell? One more like that and you'll be following the squibs while they clean all night. Sorry, ma'am."

Daphne couldn't tell if 'Older' really didn't notice how long 'Johnson' was taking or if he was simply well practiced in this routine. Whichever was the case, Johnson flinched and quickly sat back down at his post.

On the second floor, Daphne was making her way towards the Auror's Pit when she noticed something odd. The second floor was too quiet for this time of day. As she stopped to listen, she realized she could make out a conversation that was going on in the pit.

"Damn. So that's why Ronald doesn't have desk duty today. That's messed up. Are there any leads on how it happened?" Vaguely familiar voice one asked.

"Nah. At first we thought it was a couple kids, but there ain't no way kids steal and scatter the Weezey's entire back stock all over London without leaving a trace." Not even vaguely familiar voice answered.

"Have the oblivators mentioned what story they're going with?" That voice is too familiar.

"Subway bomb. Hall sin tic gas, I think. What the hell is hall sin tic? Never could understand muggles."

"You probably mean hallucinogenic, it's a type of poison that makes mundanes see things." Crap, that's Potter's voice. Luna said he was supposed to be at Gringotts taking care of some something. Why was she having trouble thinking? Hide. She needed some place where she could, the bathroom. She could hide in the bathroom, and then as he's leaving... Yeah, that's her plan. She cracked the door open so she could continue to listen to the conversation.

"Well let Ron know if he's allowed to come back his ticket is in my desk. If I see him, good. If not, oh well. I need to get to my 1 o'clock." Potter commented.

"I'll pass word to Ron about the ticket if he can come back in time."

"Thanks." Potter said, his voice carrying more clearly.

Footsteps coming. Footsteps going. Silence. Ding. Elevator doors closing. Now. She opened the bathroom door, looked over at the elevator. Doors closed, good. "Potter. Potter. Damn." Now head over towards the pit. "Excuse me, Auror Um, I'm sorry I don't know your name." The pit really was empty save one person. He appeared to be fit, lightly tanned, and had a full head of thick black hair.

"Auror Gray, ma'am, sorry, Solistor." He corrected himself as his eyes fell on the silver badge pinned to her chest. "How can I help you?"

"Daphne is fine. I thought I saw Potter getting into the elevator just as I was coming out of the bathroom."

"Yes you did, but if your business is with him you are out of luck. I'm pretty sure he's not going to back anytime this week."

Sighing. "Well that's unfortunate. I was going through somethings when I found an old thank you letter I wrote for him. Since I was coming here anyway, I thought I would try to hand deliver it. Would it be alright if I just left this in his drawer so he'll have it the next time he returns to work?"

"Let me see the note first."

She pulled both the old envelope and the request form out of her purse. Gray pulled out his wand casting several detection spells she knew, and a couple she didn't. "Potter's desk is the middle aisle up front. What's this form for?"

"This is the real reason, I came down here. I'm currently investigating whether or not there is enough evidence to sue for a contract breach. I was going to go down to Records, but since you're here, I thought I would ask if you could take care of this for me." Daphne handed the form over to Auror Gray.

"Transcript request for hearing DE,NT-0112358. Criminal Interview for same. Complete Criminal Records for Theodore Nott. Solistor, what kind of contract are we talking about here?"

"Betrothal."

"I've got a daughter myself. No way I'ld want her to be betrothed to a convicted Death Eater. Give me just a minute."

Daphne walked over towards Potter's desk as Auror Gray headed towards the hallway opposite the elevators. The drawer slide open easily and was filled with all manner of paper scraps and loose junk. Two items caught her eye. The first was a bright orange ticket, Holyhead at Chudley, the Friday of the current week. The second was a black leather scheduler. She opened it to today's date. 1:00-2:00 – Bones – Ettiqutte. Looking ahead, she saw a few appointments that seemed questionable especially the one for Thursday night. 18:00-? - Grim Comfort – Foreign Relations. Looking around to make sure she was still alone, she cast one of the few spells she had mastered wandlessly, Gemini. Who knows, if this pans out, she may just have to thank her sister for always raiding her wardrobe. She put the duplicate into her purse, placed the letter in the drawer, and walked back to Auror Gray's to await his return.

It took Auror Gray entirely way too long to return in her opinion. He was carrying 3 forlders and his face looked as if he had eaten one of the dill citrus botts beans that convinced her to never eat those every flavored candies again.

"I hope for your sake, you win. It seems, no I'll just let you read it yourself. Have a stiff drink handy when you get to Unspeakable Croaker's notes about an inconclusive legimins scan during his questioning about his incitation and how he earned his Dark Mark."

Daphne looked up, suprise on her face. "How did you know?"

"One, the bastard has a betrothal contract for Lady Greengrass. Two, the youngest of the two Greengrass sisters, Astoria is ready married to Draco Malfoy. Three, well there's enough of a description to realize the girl in that memory is you."

"Wait. What? Which sheet?" Daphne had the Interview folder open and was skimming through it looking for the indicated section.

 _He's in a basement. The location is familiar to him. I see at least eight others. The boys are all naked except for their white Death Eater masks. By build, two of the boys could be Crabbe and Goyle, two others approximately the same height but neither appears to be Malfoy. There are three adults standing behind them, fully clothed. They only seem to be watching. In the center, a slim blonde girl, covered in bruises, blood, and semen. The female's vagina and anus both appear to be gaping and have higher concentrations of blood and semen than the rest of her body. There is a groan, Nott turns his head and he's looking at an older gentlemen. Bruising, scars, and missing fingers indicate torture. Could be the missing wand maker, but until we locate him or his body, identification is inconclusive. With Crabbe and Goyle dead, and the identity of all other persons inconclusive, it is impossible to say with certainity that this is a memory versus some dark fantasy of wizard with an unhealth fascination with things better left unsaid. However, due to the level of details in this scene, if this is only a fantasy, the suspect has at least seen and more likely participated in a rape._

Daphne put her hand to mouth and in barely a whisper, "Oh Luna, what did he do to you?" Realizing she wasn't alone, Daphne looked at Auror Gray. "I'm sorry, I suddenly have to talk to someone about something." With that, Daphne ran from the Pit and hurried back towards the entrance. She suddenly had an urgent need to speak to Lady Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer** – Harry Potter and all related works are owned by JK Rowling. This is a work AU Harry Potter fanfiction that takes place shortly after the events Deathly Hallows with the exception of the epilogue. It is AU as it diverges greatly to suit the needs of the story.

 **Obvious Disclaimer** – This is a work of fiction.

 **A/Ns –** This is the last chaper. Chapter five contains author notes.

 **(An)Other Woman** , A HP A/U Fanfic.

By Measashadow

 **Chapter 4**

Daphne confronts Luna about the past.

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

"Luna!" Daphne shouted even before the green glow of the fire was replaced by the light blue wallpaper of the unfamiliar room she now found herself in. The part of her mind that wasn't anxious to talk to Luna noted the great disparity between her current location and what she had heard about the infamous Black Family London Townhouse. It was hard for her to believe that a house with this type of room would contain stuffed Trolls on display and dying elves hanging from their wrists for breathing too loudly. This room was cheerful and bright and Daphne thought she could see Luna's hand in designing and furnishing this room. It wasn't the entry hall of one of the newer manors, but seemed to be sitting or waiting room. Two love seats faced each other with two pair of chairs in two of the corners with tables every where. And on every table, a vase filled with fresh cut flowers. What she took to be plain light blue wallpaper, had images of grass blowing in some unfelt wind. "Luna, it's Daphne. We need to talk." Daphne shouted again as she quickly walked through the only visible doorway in the room.

"NO." Luna responded as she ran down the stairs and started pushing Daphne back towards the room she just left. "You can't be here. Hurry up, floo back to the Ministry. Floo back before it's too late. You should still be able to catch Harry with Susan in her office."

"Luna. We need to talk. I need answers." Daphne said as she grabbed hold of Luna by the shoulders.

"There's no time. Quickly, you need to get back. Go. We can talk after, but not now. Just go."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

Luna broke free from Daphne and ran up the stairs crying. "The plan is ruined."

She followed Luna up the stairs. Daphne lost sight of her but from the sound of her steps Luna ran down the third floor hall. Four doors, two on the left, one on the right, and one at the end. From what she briefly saw on the second floor, expansion charms notwithstanding, the door at the end probably opened into a room or suite taking up roughly half the size of the floor. So master suite, that's probably where Luna went, but Daphne decided to quickly check each room as she went. Right door, bedroom attached bath. Left door opposite, bedroom attached bath, and a door that opened into the next room. A nursery with two cribs. In each room Daphne called out to Luna with no answer. A waiting room with a single door on each wall. A study. The master bedroom with the largest bathroom she's seen since the Perfects Bath at Hogwarts. A smaller bedroom.

"This one thinks Mistress doesn't want to talk to the Lady. Perhaps the Lady should leave before the house begins to take exception." So intent on trying to find Luna, Daphne failed to notice the elderly house-elf standing in the middle of the room.

"Please, I need to talk to her. I remembered something that happened when we were at school, and I need to find out if I need to somehow try to make it right." she begged. "Please, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"The Masters have called this one Kreacher. This one doesn't understand trying to right a wrong with a wrong, but since you're wearing the Mistress's necklace," Daphne touched one of the snake heads, she had somehow forgotten she was wearing it. That moment from this morning when Luna asked for her help seemed like ages. "I'll allow you your chance. Mistress is currently in the Naming Room."

"The Naming Room?"

"First door on the left." With those words, Kreacher dissappeared.

When Daphne looked down the hall, she saw a door opposite the nursery that wasn't there before. "Luna sweetie, please, I'm sorry." Daphne opened the door. Luna was laying on the four poster bed, her head buried in a pillow. She sat next to Luna and started stroking her hair. "Here, why don't we do this. You tell me about your plan and I'll think about how we can fix it ok. Then I'll ask my question, ok?"

"You'll hate me if I do." Luna sniffed.

"No I won't sweetie, I promise."

"You promise?" Luna sounded slightly hopeful.

"Yes, I really promise."

"Ok. You're not allowed to hate me after you here this." Daphne nodded, and kept stroking Luna's hair. "So this is what was supposed to have happened. After you left the DMLE, you were supposed to head to Susan's Office."

"Susan Bones? Undersecretary of Records Susan Bones." Daphne asked.

"Yeah, that Susan. But when you get there, her secretary is gone and the door to her office is closed. When you check her door and find out it's locked, you realize that someone put a silencing charm on the door. Playing a hunch, you pull one of those ears out of your purse and slip it through the crack under the door." Luna moved her head from the pillow into Daphne's lap looking up at her. "You know this is my favorite room in this house."

"That Kreacher called this the Naming Room. It's kind of a weird name for a bedroom."

"No it's not. Kreacher told me that in the past when a couple found out they were pregnant, they would come in here, make love, and the first thing they saw after is what they would name the child."

"I guess the windows are why there are so many star names. So, I'm listening at Susan's office, what am I hearing?" Daphne prompted Luna.

"At first, you're not sure. Grunting, heavy breathing, some wet sounds, the creaking of a desk moving back and forth."

"So, I was supposed to catch Harry and Susan having sex in her office. I don't understand how me coming here ruins that plan. I checked his schedule, he has a meeting with her every Monday this month. And if you knew about it, why do you need me to bring you proof?"

Luna sighed. "How is that proof? If some woman off the street came into your office and said, 'I've heard another woman having sex and yelling my husband's name, get me a divorce.' What would you say?"

"In that scenario, I would say I need more proof. In your case, it's I've heard a woman having sex screaming my husband's name while he was there and oh, by the way, here's his schedule and see this entry is when it occured. That I is more than enough to litigate with."

"Oh." Luna seemed to shrink into herself and in a softer voice. "But I don't want a divorce. I love Harry."

"Then I don't understand. What is the point of all this?"

"To make you want to sleep with Harry."

"But why? Why would you want me to sleep with your husband?" Daphne was incedulous. Husbands cheating on their wives she could understand, but wives trying to get other women into his bed of their own occord was something altogether different.

"He needs you. He doesn't realize it, but he needs you in his life. He needs your love, your intimacy."

"You realize I don't have to be intimate with your husband to be in his life. I'll think about ok. Are you willing to answer my questions?"

Luna shook her head yes.

"Why is it that today I'm remember all these things that happened between us, things that now that I remember them, I don't understand how I could have forgotten in the first place?"

"I'm not sure, but I think has something to do with your father? Harry could probably give you a better answer than that?"

"Back in third year, did..." Daphne started.

"My third year, or your third year?" Luna interrupted.

"Mine." Daphne clarified.

"Ok, so my second. Go on."

"Back in third year, did Nott ever.."Daphne was interrupted again, this time by Luna falling asleep.

"I can answer your question, but I'ld rather you didn't finish it in her presence." Daphne looked up from Luna to see Harry standing at the door. "She's suffered enough."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I got here in time to hear you ask did Nott ever. Please Lady Greengrass, I'm serious when I say I don't want to have this conversation in here. I'll explain everything, but I she is only sleeping and I don't want her hearing what I have to say."

"Alright, but your telling me everything." Daphne carefully moved Luna's head out of her lap, smoothed out Luna's hair and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight."

As they started walking down the stairs, Harry looked at her and said, "I can't believe you're the other woman."

Daphne stopped on the steps and looked at Harry. "Excuse me. I'm the other woman. Before this morning, I wouldn't have been able to tell you two things about Luna. You on the other hand, have been boning Lady Bones once a week, every week for I don't know how long."

Harry stopped and gave Daphne an incredulous look. "What. How could you even think that? No, nevermind, Luna." He briefly shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, your the other woman she's trying to get me to have sex with. Nothing's happening between me and Susan. When she found out I didn't know anything about that line continuation contract, she was more than happy to forget about it."

"So the 1 o'clock entry for ettiquette, really is for ettiquette."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Entry? What's this about an entry?"

"In your desk, the little black scheduler." She felt the slight probe of her mind as she said this.

"Hand it over." Harry held his hand out.

"What, no. It's my proof."

"Proof that won't hold up in any court but you can have it back. I just want to the black book that happened to appear in my desk."

Daphne reluctantly handed over the duplicate book. Harry turned it over, inspecting the outside before opening it skimming the beginning, slowing down as he went farther along. Finally, satisfied, he rolled back his head, and laughed. His laugh was more exasperated than joyful. Shaking his head, he handed the book back to Daphne. "I love here but she can be downright infuriating at times."

They started walking back down the stairs. "She is one of the most intelligent, but for the life of me I can't decide if she's cursed with too little or too much of the sight. If you had bothered to check, you would have realized that book was written in Luna's hand. And it wouldn't suprise me to find out the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes mess was her way of giving you free reign in the Pit."

"You lost me there. I don't understand what you mean by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes mess or free reign in the Pit."

"Sometime this morning, someone broke into Weasley's and scattered every Wizarding Wheeze in stock across every corner of London. So, even as we speak auror, hit-wizard, watch-wizard, and obliviator, retired or not is scouring London with the exception of those required to maintain security at the Ministry, and Auror's Gray, Weasley, and myself."

"I think I understand, but why weren't you recalled?"

"Conflict of interest. I'm part owner of WWW."

"Oh. Where are we going? I thought we were going to talk in that sitting room."

"Basement, that's where I keep the penseive and I think showing you the memory will be better than me telling you. Less chance of a misunderstanding, I think. We're far enough away, so ask your question. It will give me time to gather the memory."

"I wanted to know if she was raped by Nott or Malfoy during third year."

"Crap." Harry stopped. "That wasn't what I thought you were going to ask. No, as far as I know, Luna was never abused that way at Hogwarts."

"You're worried about something. I thought you had just arrived normally, but you're worried about something I might have asked. That report that reminded me of Luna, that memory was actually Luna. You didn't want me asking Luna about that report. Why? Sure it might be painful, but she seems to have recovered well."

"I removed the memory, she wouldn't have any idea of what you're asking about."

"You have no right."

"You haven't seen what she went through."

"Then show me."

Harry released the bludger sized nimbus surrounding his wand into the stone basin they were now standing next to. "Take my hand and place you face in the bowl. We can stop at anytime if this becomes to much."

Death Eaters in full robes, eight of them. Only three appeared to be adults. In the corner, an old man lay crumpled, weeping softly to himself. And there in the center, a small blond teen almost impossible to identify. Unless you knew it was Luna, it could have been anyone with a similiar build.

"This is the memory Croaker recovered from Nott." Harry snapped his fingers and the image shifted. The quality of the image changed and suddenly everyone was a blur moving at more than 10x times normal. "She was captured and had to endure this for almost three months. She was bait to trap me, but since no one bothered to tell me, she suffered."

"YOU TOOK THREE MONTHS. You can't do that, do you have any idea what kind of damage you might do to her. She needs therapy, not this crap." Daphne was livid with Harry.

"Yeah, I'm aware. That's why I wanted to stop you from asking about it."

"You need to give these memories back to her."

No one should suffer through fifteen years of this crap."

Daphne caught the slip. 'Fifteen years. He just admitted to taking three months. Where did fifteen years come from?' she thought to herself. 'Wait, those rumors couldn't have possible been true, could they. He's Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It's inconceivable.' She touched his shoulder, "Oh Harry, what happened to you?" Then she was surrounded by his magic. She sees Harry and he's sitting with Luna, Ginny, Susan, and some witch who didn't look a day over eighteen. There are kids crawling about, one who looks just like a two year old Astoria with bright green eyes. Everything makes sense, is this how Luna sees the world. All this time, she was saying he needed, Luna meant they needed. Daphne and Susan, to comfort and guide Harry. Harry to help and protect them all. As quickly as the image flared, it faded.

"Daphne. Are you alright?" The world around them was a uniform silvery mist.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Let's go back upstairs to Luna. We'll talk about this later."

"Huh?" Harry was puzzled, he was expecting their argument to last much longer.

Upstairs in bed, Luna smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer** – Harry Potter and all related works are owned by JK Rowling. This is a work AU Harry Potter fanfiction that takes place shortly after the events Deathly Hallows with the exception of the epilogue. It is AU as it diverges greatly to suit the needs of the story.

 **(An)Other Woman** , A HP A/U Fanfic.

By Measashadow

 **Chapter 5**

Author Notes.

First of all, I wish to thank everyone who read this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. And since your reading this section, your either interested in learning more about the story or you have an unaswered question about the story. PM me the question and if it is something I thought when writing the story, I'll place the answer down below. If I get any questions, I'll update this section at the end of the week. This page will remain until I get around to stitching the chapters together and do one final polish. That's a low priority for me since this story is essentially finished and I'm still trying to decide if I want to concentrate on Accursed or Prophecy. For myself, I only have two items so without further ado.

 **About the title** ,

When I started working on the outline of this story, I was torn between two similar titles. One (An)Other and (An)Other Woman. It wasn't until I actually wrote out the first naming room scene that I settled on (An)Other Woman, but now that I've finished I find myself think One (An)Other was actually the better choice. Anyway, before I decided on which name I was going to use I was using the working title of (An)Other and intially posted it with the work title rather than the title I was planning on using.

 **The delay with Chapter 2** ,

Originally, this is how Chapter 2 was supposed to go MOM EntryDracoFollow then lose HarryAuror Pit with Ron. And Ron kept being a problem for me. While I can see him growing up some, I just have a problem seeing him completely giving up his laziness and prejudicial views on all things Slytherin. So helpful Ron had too much mistrust, and more open minded Ron was too lazy. That's one of the reasons why I'm dissatisfied with the MOM Entry scene. My original idea here was to show Daphne becoming more and more dissatisfied with the behavior of men. When I replaced Ron and gave Draco's part to Astoria, I probably should have cut that scene as well as it was no longer needed.


End file.
